


Sick and Sicker

by AkemiKun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Illnesses, Influenza, M/M, Seungmin pees in an inconventional place but that's it, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, Teasing, Urination, a tiny mention of bangchan being into emeto, no one throws up tho dont worry, the tiniest bit of comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiKun/pseuds/AkemiKun
Summary: On today of all days, Kim Seungmin came down with the flu. It really seemed like the universe was against him, trying to get him increasingly injured day by day. Well, an injury to his immune system.“I'm perfectly fine, y'know,” he sat up, red-faced and woozy.“Define ‘perfectly fine’ on your planet."





	Sick and Sicker

**Author's Note:**

> in google docs i titled this "seungmin is sick and so am i" akjsdhdfkgf. this is just a weird self-indulgent piece of shit that went in so many directions, i hope somebody likes it?? i dont even ship these two all that much, chan's just good at taking care of people and also horny. 
> 
> this is the first fic ive posted here pls forgive me if it's a weird first entry to the site ajhfkdfgkdf. also semi-beta'd bc we die like for our passions and im done reading this with my own eyes
> 
> my goal is to write more seungmin-centric fics?? there's so little of him and it makes me SAD, also feel free to request anything involving stray kids and i can write literally any kink ever, we out here 
> 
> -mikun-

On today of all days, Kim Seungmin came down with the flu. It really seemed like the universe was against him, trying to get him increasingly injured day by day. Well, an injury to his immune system. 

Chan had to jump through flaming hoops and climb Mt. Everest to convince Seungmin that he shouldn't promote in his state. It took less convincing for staff, honestly. The people working to keep Seungmin functioning were doing better at it than Seungmin himself. 

Alas, to his dismay, Seungmin was told Chan would be staying home from schedules as well. He already felt like ass, but he wanted to convince the boys he could take care of himself.

“Yeah right, you just argued against me for 15 minutes about how you still wanted to perform!” Chan snickered, teasing the younger. “I'll take care of you so we don't end up seeing you show up to M Countdown all snotty and raring to go pass out on stage.” Unfortunately, he was right, Seungmin had almost finished conjuring a plan to sneak out and get driven to the set unnoticed. 

Cue Seungmin's gross, phlegmy, wet coughing fit, nearly gagging himself in the process.

“I'm perfectly fine, y'know,” he sat up, red-faced and woozy. 

“Define ‘perfectly fine’ on your planet. The members just set off, so you keep your ddaengddaengie butt sat right here while I fetch medicine.”

Seungmin frowned, trying to cheekily growl in response but hardly even made a sound from how fucked up his throat was.

The feeling was insufferable, his chest was stuffed with gunk, all up to his uvula, it seemed like. Gross, he thought, Do I really have to visualize my own influenza symptoms? His brain spun with disarray, nausea settling in, part from his visualization, and part from the virus itself.

“Hyung, come back already-” he choked out, gripping the couch as he launched himself into another coughing fit.

With incredible speed, Chan flew back into the room with a look of worry on his face and a bottle of medicine in his hand. 

“Everything going well?”

“Define ‘well’ on your planet…” Seungmin eyeballed the medicine. Eye-burning red syrup stuck to the walls of the bottle, emitting a foul, chemical, artificial scent as the top cracked open and foil peeled back. He cringed, remembering the worst taste of bitter, acidic, borderline alcoholic cherry. Chan almost dropped the bottle, running back to get a thermometer before feeding the sicko his syrup.

“Ahh…” Chan directed, poking the thermometer into Seungmin's mouth, burying it under his tongue. “Stay there till it beeps.”

It felt like a decade, Seungmin could hardly breathe through his mouth let alone his nose, he was definitely suffocating when the thing beeped, dropping it into Chan's hand in relief. 

The relief was short-lived.

“39.4?! Seungmin, you're literally dying, how are you alive?”

“Barely. Is that really bad?”

“Of course it is! Aye, you need to get undressed, I'm afraid.”

With eyes wide, Seungmin snatched the thermometer from him to make sure he wasn't playing some sort of perverted prank. It says it, for sure…

“Seungmin, really, I'll help you, but I want to put some cold cloths on you, and it wouldn't do jack if I just put wet cloths on your clothes.”

“Right…” Seungmin sat up slow, watching as Chan carefully pulled the hem of his shirt up and over his head, arms up high. The sudden air felt nice on his skin, but didn't make much of a difference to him just yet. He could unbutton his pants himself (he had on jeans only because he got dressed while trying so hard to get in the manager's van) and pull the zipper, but the rest was in the hands of Chan. He arched his back up, raising his butt to aide in pulling down his pants. They caught around his ankles, turning inside out as they were peeled off. 

“You had to wear long boxers, huh.” Chan sighed, at which Seungmin became flabbergasted.

“Wait, why-?” 

“The groin,” he explained, “is a big point of heat. We put a cold cloth there, and it cools it down, lowering the temperature of your other parts. I can't really… Get them placed close enough unless you want your boxer's legs uncomfortably damp.”

“Just… Go ahead,” Seungmin waved, face flushed, possibly from his fever, probably from his embarrassment.

“If you don't want to, I'll get you a pair of briefs and let you put them on yourself,” he assured. “But you probably don't feel like standing up for anything. I'm just being careful.”

Seungmin hummed, playing with the waistband of his boxers. 

“Yeah… Um… Can you go get my briefs?” 

“Of course,” Chan smiled reassuringly and rubbed a thumb over Seungmin's hot, clammy cheek. 

Ohgodohgodohgodohgod

He felt the familiar sensation of his full bladder, pressing against his waistband, not knowing how he'd ignored it up until now. Chan was right, he didn't want to get up for anything. He felt so stupid and careless for not noticing, but the pounding of his head now matched the racing of his heart, and it was all he could think about. 

The wet cloth on my underwear doesn't even matter anymore, it's gonna get wet sooner or later.

In came Bangchan, once again, as Seungmin weakly fidgeted on the couch.

“This one okay?” he displayed a pair of newly purchased grey briefs. Seungmin could only nod in response, clawing at his thighs before gasping at the unpleasant surprise in his boxers.

Luckily, the loose, black boxers didn't show the small wet patch he made; he almost cried out when Chan came closer. 

“I-I'll take them off myself, can you turn away please, hyung?”

Chan nodded compliantly, turning his back after setting the underwear on the unoccupied end of the couch. 

What a nightmare, sick AND incontinent, now, huh? he sighed, patting the damp spot in disbelief. He almost swore he felt eyes on him for a moment, before he tugged the waistband down around his knees, watching in terror as a small trickle escaped him again, pooling in his thighs. 

“Ahh- God, god, god-” he groaned, “Hyung, I'm… I need to…”

“Can I turn around? Are you alright? What do you need?” 

“Ah-! Pee, hyung, I'm going to pee-”

Without a question nor second thought, Chan ran and grabbed a plastic basin he had assumed would come in handy if Seungmin hurled, but this was a bit different than expected. He abandoned all privacy, looking straight to Seungmin's dribbling self, and handed him the basin, his other hand covering his now-corrupted eyes. 

The hiss of Seungmin's strong stream filling the basin echoed in Chan's mind. Again, decency was shattered as he uncovered his eyes to see the younger's head thrown back, eyes shut gently, and lips parted, emitting a long sigh. His knuckles were white from holding the basin so tight, and what killed him entirely was Seungmin's limp cock rested against it. 

As his length twitched with two last spurts, he shook himself off gently. Disgusting, he thought, I really did that, that's so unforgivable… Then, he caught a glance of Chan, visibly bemused, with a dark red tint on his ears and cheeks.

“Please, don't tell anyone. Thanks… For getting this for me… What should I do with it…?” Seungmin sputtered, gesturing to the urine-filled basin his cock was still pressed against. 

“I'll go dump it, are you okay now? Need anything else?” Chan insisted, trying to cover his unchecked embarrassment with consideration. 

“I'm good now… Besides, y'know, the flu…” Seungmin eased into a smile, slowly but surely, reassuring Chan he really was okay.

“I'm not helping you take a poo, for your information.” He took off with the sloshing, tainted basin, his face a mix of curiosity and disgust.

I can deal with this, I just need to get cleaned up… Hyung is too nice, this is nasty. I don't even wanna put my briefs on. 

He froze.

I won't. 

“Right, syrup, then cloth- You're gonna put your underwear on, yeah?” 

Deciding it was unnecessary and a hassle anyways, Seungmin shook his head. “I'll just keep my… out of the way so I don't freeze it off-”

He couldn't be less sure of why Seungmin suddenly changed his stance, but didn't argue. “Well, it's gonna be pretty much on your balls, if you don't mind them retracting into your brain.” He chuckled, waving it off. 

“They can go there, but it'd be more helpful if they went into my immune system and murdered this bastard virus of mine.” 

“Your balls can do that? They can murder?” Chan poured syrup into its respective measuring cup, leaning down and touching it to Seungmin's lips, watching him drink down the healing sludge.

Its taste was just as bad as he remembered, probably even worse, stinging his throat and coating his tongue with the strong, horrid bitterness. “Eugh- Why do they make it taste like that?” he grimaced, holding his face in his hands and shivering as it traveled down to his stomach, feeling almost strangely cold inside him. 

“Cuz they want you to suffer in order to feel better. It's… Kind of weird seeing you naked, though… Like I feel like I shouldn't be seeing this,” he gestured to Seungmin's lower half. 

“We shower together all the time, I thought? What's the difference?” 

A lot, Chan thought. So, so much different.

“I don't look down in there, I'll have you know.”

“Then why are you looking down now?” Seungmin giggled, socking Chan in the shoulder. “Don't try anything, hyung. If you did, I'd probably just throw up on you-”

Don't mind if I do-

“Whaaat? Who do you think I am, Kim Seungmin? I'm your caregiver today, and that's the wrong type of care you're accusing me of. I'll grab your cloths now then, stay right there.”

“Couldn't leave if I wanted to.”

Rubbing his hands up and down his own thighs, Seungmin felt the stickiness left over. I hope he washes this a little with those cloths… 

He watched the hallway as he fidgeted with his soft cock, squeezing it affectionately while coughing into his other arm. It sucks, all of this sucks, him not being able to “get it” from Chan all because this is only temporary and he's sick. Maybe he should get sick again, but not this bad next time. Sick enough that Chan has to take care of him again, but not so sick that he can't lazily take a dick up his ass.

“Alright, love, this is gonna be cold,” Chan returned with 4 dripping cloths, and a 5th in his other hand, if Seungmin wanted one on his head, for example.

“The groin…” he spread Seungmin's legs and tucked the damp, freezing cloth as close to his bits as he could, right between his thighs and against his balls, unfortunately.

He was too overheated to even react to the cold stimuli, besides a soft “Ooh-”

“Armpits.” Two cloths made their way under Seungmin's thin arms, feeling a bit cooler this time, his face scrunching up. 

His chest, Bangchan noticed, was so soft-looking, so pure white and beautiful as he took ragged breaths. Under it, though, was two lungs full of pain. The poor baby, looking completely out of it, received his last cloth on the back of his neck.

Chan placed two hands on his rising and falling ribs.

“Hm? What are you doing, hyung?”

Really, he just wanted to touch Seungmin's pretty skin, rubbing down his sides and hips.

“I told you, I don't think I can handle something pervy like this.”

“I know… You're just really pretty, honey,” he grinned, resisting the urge to kiss Seungmin's soft, contagious lips.

“Hyung, you're weird…” he chuckled, placing a hand on the back of Chan's neck and affectionately ruffling his hair. His voice was hoarse, nasally, and unusually deep from his flu, though to Bangchan, it just sounded incredibly hot. 

In the heat of his fever, the younger's hair clung to his forehead lovingly, letting go for nothing, the rest of his body not as sweaty, but definitely clammy and damp for sure. He wondered why his hyung even wanted to touch his grossly sticky, overheated body.

Yet slowly, the heat was becoming less noticeable, and the sensation of Chan touching him, much, much more noticeable now.

“Wait, it's… This is…”

Chan hummed. “What's up, pup?”

“I can feel you touching me better… It's so sensitive…” he bit his lip.

“Cooling down?” He dragged his hands down Seungmin's sides again, and back up, parking them on his pecs. 

Seungmin nodded, almost able to squirm away from Chan's suggestive fingers attempting to pinch at his nipples. Not that he didn't want it, he really couldn't want it, because the mere touch on his body fired him up; he needed to be taken further.

The tender look in Chan's eyes was melting Seungmin's mind. Already, his brain was foggy and uncoordinated, this couldn't possibly help less.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, you're still sick, don't forget that.”

“I could've sworn you might've forgotten. I'm fine, hyung. When you touch me… It feels too good… I want you to touch me more…”

Fuck, he's hot. 

Trailing his fingertips down to his hip bones, Chan playfully tugged the trail of hair in between.

“You're looking better, you think?”

Seungmin couldn't think, for that matter. But his head didn't feel like it was near bursting anymore. Additionally, his cough had settled down enough where he wasn't worried he'd hack on Chan. He nodded in a late response, twitching when his soft, faint happy trail was being violated. The twinge in his stomach almost worried him he was going to get sick, though he quickly recognized it as just the mix of arousal and pain.

“Can I go lower?”

Again, nodding and returning his hands to Chan's neck, Seungmin huffed as he felt the blood rushing to his groin. 

“Hyung, it's getting bigger…”

The almost innocent, virgin way Seungmin spoke sent chills down his spine. The boy had obviously been tainted before, but his words said otherwise, like he'd just discovered the confusing magic of erections.

“Y'know,” Chan spoke, pupils blown out but not nearly as much as Seungmin's. “Having sex strengthens your immune system.”

“Th-that's some bullshit you're making up to- to fuck me more, I swear,” Seungmin cursed in his phlegmy, deep voice, earning a sharp pinch on the hip from Chan. “Just touch me already, hyung.”

“Yeah? You're so sick yet so needy, little Minnie. You want me to wrap my big hands around your little dick?”

Holy fucking shit, Seungmin thought. He could come from Chan's teasing language alone, nodding his head hysterically, intertwining his own fingers around the back of Chan's neck.

“No you don't,” he smirked, standing up from his spot beside the couch. Seungmin hoped to God he would do something like pull his pants down and go to town on his asshole, or stand above him and cum across his face, but to his bemusement, he didn't. He did none of those things. He just leaned back down, took away the now-lukewarm cloths, and went to re-soak them.

“I swear, you're the worst,” he complained as Chan left the room.

“I know.” Well, mostly left the room.

Of course, Seungmin took his length in his hand, running his precum up and down his shaft before pumping the head slowly. His soft moans penetrated the walls, sending Chan into a fit over in the bathroom.

“That kid is so bad. I'd fuck him silly if he wasn't so sick.” Sighing, Chan wrung out the cloths and entered the room where Seungmin was pleasuring himself. 

“You're so cute. We're gonna get your whole body this time, okay?”

A tiny moan was his response, slowing his pace to watch his hyung sit on the edge of the couch and return the cold sensation to his body. He pulled the cloth across Seungmin's stomach, his ribcage, and his chest, then across his collarbone. 

It was a terrific sign that his nipples had gotten hard. He realized it meant Seungmin's body felt and registered the cold temperature, this time around. 

And he couldn't help himself then.

“Ah-!” Exclaimed Seungmin, crying out more as he had his nipple pinched between a freezing piece of cloth. His hand, which had been fucking himself steadily, fell to the side and was then pulled up by Chan to get washed. 

Under his arms again, his hardly-hairy armpits were massaged and drenched in cold. Water dripped down his sides, cooling his skin further. The way his lips parted, panting softly, his hot breath ghosting Chan's hand. Holding the rag flush to his neck, and behind his ears, Chan loved the way Seungmin's eyes followed suit, heavy-lidded yet so pure.

“It's so cold…” he shivered under the cold touch. So many sensations surrounded him, his head throbbing slightly, his nose clearing slowly, his body cooling gradually, and his hardness unyielding. 

“Alright, we'll take temperature again.”

Again, the metal tip of the thermometer was slipped under his tongue, showing Chan just how much his mouth had been watering for him. 

“You're gonna drool a waterfall, oh my god,” Chan thumbed Seungmin's plump bottom lip, wrapped around the device. As it beeped, Chan pulled it back, reading carefully. 

Thank fuck. “37.6, there ya go. But with how red your face is, I'm surprised it didn't skyrocket-”

“Shut up. Can you…” Seungmin blinked quick, avoiding Chan's eyes. “Touch me?”

“I'll do you one better.” Just then, the way Chan fondled himself through his jeans was exciting to him. His big, rough hands caressed his slim, now cool, thighs, up and down from his knees to his hips. 

“What if I took you down my throat?” 

The suggestion made Seungmin quake. He wouldn't have been surprised in the least if his temperature had gone back to how it was before. 

“Y-you can really do that?” He grasped his thighs, watching as his cock swelled before Chan's eager face.

“Sure can. It's easy, if it's you,” he teased, gently pinching the tip of Seungmin's red, leaking length. He wasn't terribly big, but not incredibly small, the most of his growth never made much of a difference, but it would still reach down his throat, he suspected.

“Wow, shaming me now? Size doesn't matter unless it's you inside me, hyung.”

He's so bad. So, so terribly bad. I need to take this kid down a peg, huh?

“Yeah, your tiny guy there wouldn't even touch my uvula, bet.” 

“Hyung… I don't care, I just want your lips on me…” he sighed, wishing so badly to be able to kiss Chan after he'd released into his mouth, tasting his own semen. But it was too risky at this point. He was taken aback by the sudden advancement of his elder flicking his tongue over his head, tapping the slit.

“You're leaking so much already, baby, what's all that about?” Chan mocked before taking Seungmin's entirety between his soft, warm lips, puckering his cheeks to wrap his cock in suction. The way Chan's mouth felt around him, his tongue twitching on the underside of his shaft, was too much to bear. If Chan knew anything, it was being good at taking care of others and being good at taking care of others. He really imagined he could cum straight down Chan's relaxed throat at any moment.

As he felt the hot, tight, enveloping sensation of being inside his throat, he gripped each side of the couch with weak fingers, groaning loudly, sweaty back arching off the sticky surface. 

Chan looked alluringly slutty at that moment, eyes flickering up at Seungmin's pretty, red face, and slobbering up and down his cock, drool collecting in his pubic hair. 

“Chan-hyung, I want to cum down it, can you do that?” He pondered, body convulsing as he neared his peak.

Of course, in response, Chan could only hum, the vibrations sending Seungmin into a fit, thrusting forcefully, “I'm cumming, hyung- ah!”

His semen poured down Chan's throat, the elder cringing as he swallowed loads of seed. Seungmin's delicious, albeit thick and bitter cum warmed his insides. The way he raised himself off of the boy was almost unpleasant, the stimulation paining oversensitive Seungmin, while Chan nearly choked, cum leaking from his mouth. 

“Are you okay? It wasn't as much as usual, right?” Seungmin inquired.

“As usual? I'd barely count that as a snack, puppy.”

“Whatever. I'm just really sleepy now… And thanks hyung, for doing… All that,” he gestured around the room, referring to his general, grueling care.

“Get some rest. Yell for me when you wake up, and I'll have soup and medicine all prepared for you, puppy-” He pecked Seungmin's wet forehead through his fringe, moving to the other side of the living room to monitor Seungmin's descent into sleep.

“Get better, I want to be able to cum, too…”


End file.
